Okumura Love
by Jieikobu
Summary: Hi this is my first Fanfic, i haven't written in a while either, sorry in advance if you don't like this oneshot. Slight OOC & Twincest  Rin and Yukio visit their fathers grave, Rin has a break down and confesses his love for Yukio.


Rin woke up that morning feeling less energized than usual, he undressed and showered quickly changing into the True Cross Uniform, emotion swirled within him, every step Rin took was filled with guilt and sadness as he left the dorm room and met Yukio in the hall.

Rin met Yukio's eyes as he forced a smile "Sad day isn't it, couldn't be gloomier if it tried."

Yukio's sapphire eyes studied Rin, accessing his mood Yukio worried about his older brother constantly it was in his nature to protect Rin and couldn't help but feel the need to comfort him on this particular day "Are you ready Nii-san."

Rin nodded moving to a door further down the hall, any door would do he just needed to keep moving, the guilt increased as Rin turned one of Mephisto's magic keys in the door.

Yukio stepped through the first turning to stare at his brother from the other side, "Coming?" he asked.

"Yeah…" Rin gulped trying to act unfazed and hold back tears at the same time, his heart lurched as Rin found himself entering a graveyard, leafless tree's pierced the grey cloudy sky, drops of rain fell every now and then sticking to exposed flesh.

Rin's heart pounded against his ribcage, he didn't like coming here and made a point of staying away unless he came with someone usually Yukio, but he had to beat this fear and what better way than to start accepting what had happened that night had been all his fault.

The brother's stopped at a single grave, dead flowers lay at its base, Rin bent and removed the lifeless bouquet and watched in silence as Yukio put down the white lilies that they had brought. And as one, Rin and Yukio dropped to their knees and prayed.

_Hi Dad, how are you, is heaven treating you well. _Rin asked his already racing heart, beating faster. _I'm not going to lie or expect you to forgive me but, that day it was my fault you died. _Tears stung Rin's eyes, his black hair fell forward covering his face, hiding his tears that squeezed through his eyelids. _I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry._ The tears flowed freely now running down his cheeks; he swallowed the growing lump in his throat trying to breathe. _I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Dad._

"Nii-san..." Yukio murmured, staring at his twins face, touching Rin's shoulder "Are you okay... Rin." His brother's shoulders sagged, and Yukio watched as the tears fell from his brothers eyes and felt his own heart race as Rin's body collapsed into wracking sobs. "Rin!" Yukio cried moving to his brother, wrapping his strong arms around Rin's slightly smaller frame.

The sky flashed with lightning and their ears filled with the sound of thunder, the clouds split, and spilled torrents of rain down to the hard earth. Rin sobbed the pain was too much his guilt over his Father's death became unbearable; leaning into Yukio's body he whispered "It's too much, this burden is too great, It's all my fault Yukio." He shook his head "Father died because of me!"

"No Rin it's different, Father died protecting you" Yukio exhaled into Rin's hair "He died protecting you... his son, the boy he was proud of, the son he loved." He pulled Rin closer "Father is still watching over us, protecting us and praying for our safety, but for god's sake Rin get a grip." Rin stiffened beneath him "Father would won't you to cheer up and get on with your life, so please brother pull it together for the both of us, please Nii-san" Tears sprang to Yukio's eyes "I love you and it's unbearable to see you this way, when you are sad so am I, when you hurt I feel your pain, please Rin."

Rin cried harder than before. "I love you too little brother, I'm sorry if I hurt you when you see me like this, but I can't help it." Rin returned Yukio's hug "You are my only family, and believe me when I say that I love you more than you know, and I don't mean that in the normal way siblings are supposed to love each other, I have deep feelings for you and I don't intend to hide them any longer." Rin hiccupped "But I feel horrible and don't think I deserve to be loved not after what happened too father, it's all my fault."

Yukio looked shocked then smiling through his tears he murmured "I love you more than you know too; it was a shock at first to harbor these feelings about my own brother and when I accepted them a one time ago I became stronger" Yukio pressed his forehead to Rin's "I know you feel it was your fault father died but we have to look past that and move on."

Yukio leaned forward and pressed his lips to Rin's, their kiss was gentle like the brush of a butterfly's wing. "And with this kiss I'll sweep you into the future, where I will love you till the end of my life because you deserve it and I wouldn't have anyone else, you are irreplaceable."

"I... I..." whatever Rin was about to say was smothered by Yukio's next kiss, Yukio pulled Rin against him crushing their bodies together, heat scorched Rin's tear covered face as he tried to breathe, head spinning Rin's tail wrapped around their legs binding them together.

Rin grew dizzy and limp in Yukio's arm's, Yukio finally pulling back smiled sadly watching Rin rasp for air still crying. "Are you ready to leave Nii-san."

"Yes Yukio I'm ready," Rin laughed through his tears, and together the pair entered the future never stopping to look back.

-**Well what did you think.**

**I know it's a bit short and apologize, but this is my first fanfic.**

**Please review and help me improve all comments are welcome even the bad thank you.**


End file.
